Simply a Game of Truth or Dare
by ClassicCrap
Summary: It's Tomoyo's birthday and the gang is bored. Leave Sakura to come up with Truth or Dare. Find out what Syaoran has to do by clicking on the title.


**Author's Note:** It's for mah dear friend, Nicole. Also known as "Sour Kisses". She writes hilarious CCS fics.

What a nice girl. xD

**Summary:** It's Tomoyo's birthday and the gang is all bored. So Sakura comes up with Truth or Dare. Read what Syaoran has to do!  
**Rated:** T (fer teh language)  
**Genre: **Humor

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was Tomoyo's birthday and already they had gone through three straight movies in a row. Syaoran disappointedly realized they were running out of popcorn when his hand rose up from the bowl empty-handed. He glanced at the four others with him in the living room. His cousin was busy chatting with Tomoyo about her new idiot boyfriend. Eriol was too busy staring at the birthday girl with drool on the side of his face. And Sakura was sitting upside-down next to him on the couch looking at the end credits of Finding Nemo, muttering rapidly on how cute the little turtles were. 

To put it simply, they were all bored.

"Truth or Dare," Sakura said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. She rose up from the floor and sat comfortably on the couch.

"Let's play it," she said. They looked at each other before lazily getting up and sitting down in a circle.

"So who goes first?" Mei Lin asked.

"I'll go," Tomoyo said. She yawned a bit before sweeping across the faces of the wary faces in front of her, "Eriol."

"Yes, m'lady?" Eriol had a grin on his face. His dream girl picked him!

"I dare you to not look at me for the next five hours. It's been pissing me off."

Eriol's grin dropped, "But you were supposed to ask me 'truth or dare' !!" He agreed anyway, though with much reluctance.

"Alright then..Sakura. Truth or dare?" Eriol sighed out, not wanting to play anymore.

"Hmm..I'll choose dare, lover-boy," Sakura said teasingly. Eriol scowled at the name.

"I dare you to give me that chocolate bar you're eating now."

"Wha?! But I bought it with my own fifty cents!"

"I. Don't. Care. Give me that chocolate."

Sakura slowly handed it out to the boy in front, glaring at him. She took her anger out on the chocolate-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Truth or Dare, wolfie?"

"Dare. I can take whatever you got," he sent a devilish grin to the unimpressed girl. Sakura, spotting Mei Lin's Venus razor poking out of the girl's bag, had one of those little light bulbs light up in her head. She smirked.

"Alright, I dare ya to shave your legs in front of them," she poked out her thumb to the three shocked faces behind her," while I go and fetch myself a NEW Snickers bar." She gave a heated glare in Eriol's direction. The boy did not flinch under her deadly eyes.

"No problem," Syaoran smiled charmingly at her, while inside his mind he was making up plans on Kinomoto girl's future death.

"Glad to hear it, my friend. Hope to see you all nice and smooth by the time I get back! Jaa ne!" And with that Sakura glided out of the room before anyone could say 'bye'.

"Guys, you gotta help me. I can't shave my legs!" Syaoran said with a crazed look in his eyes. The three remained unfazed.

"Sorry, cuz'. But you have to. You agreed, remember?" Mei Lin grinned.

"But I don't have a razor," he grumbled, hoping to stall enough time to come up with acceptable reasons that he couldn't possibly shave his legs.

"Ah, don't worry...you can use one my disposable ones," Eriol said, fishing out of his duffel bag (they were sleeping over). Once he gave Li one of those cheap razors you get in a pack for a dollar, the two girls turned to look at him questioningly.

"What do you use those for? Do you shave your legs?" Mei Lin asked.

"Or do you shave the ... ya know?" Tomoyo coughed out. Eriol's eyebrow twitched.

"I shave my 'stache'," he simply replied.

"Your non-existent one," Syaoran muttered, as he looked at the razor in his hand disdainfully.

"No, no, there's three hairs! See? See?" He turned to him, pointing to the three tiny sprouts a little above his lips. The boy pushed him away with an 'idiot'.

"I don't have shaving cream," he complained.

"You don't need it," Tomoyo said.

"She said she wanted it SMOOTH, but I guess it won't be since you guys wo-," he was cut off by his cousin.

"Here, you can use mine," Mei Lin said. Syaoran took it from her, muttering curses that would not be allowed in his clan.

"Apple-scented." He grimaced.

"Let's go upstairs to the bathroom, I don't want hair in my living room."

And so they all trudged up to the bathroom to see Syaoran Li shave his leg hair off.

-

Sakura came home with a bag of chocolate and sweets half an hour later.

"Sorry, guys! They were selling new brands..." Her eyes fell on the three people smiling like idiots and the one boy who was sulking like a child. Sakura immediately ran over to the boy and pulled up the leg of his jeans.

"Whoa. You actually did it. I thought you would chicken out or something."

Syaoran laughed nervously in his thoughts.

"Please, this is nothing. Was there a point to this?" He asked.

There was a pause.

"No..it's just that...I like my guys to have smooth legs, ya know?"

Syaoran's eyes bulged.

The same thought was in everyone's head, "...My?"

"..S-Sakura, I..," Syaoran was cut short as a pillow was thrown in his face.

"Hook up later, pillow fight now!" Mei Lin cried (she couldn't take the 'lublub' feeling going around).

And the pillow fight commenced...

"Who threw that?!"

"Man, I'm hungry.."

"My hair!"

"Dammit, Eriol! Stop groping me!"

"Hey! Who said we could throw umbrellas?!"

* * *

Ignore those grammar mistakes, I'm prone to make them. 

So..drop a review, please! I'll accept constructive criticism. No flames.

-CC (I should change my penname someday...)


End file.
